Stay With Me
by BreannaOfTarth
Summary: The Civil War swells all around Elsabeth Arendelle. She wants to stand against her father and his cruel actions but fears she will lose her sister, Annabelle. Will she listen to her strange dreams and run away to safety or stay and fight for what is right? NOTE: This is a Frozen/Civil war AU but it is NOT IN ANY WAY HISTORICALLY ACCURATE. I'm very sorry if it offends you!
1. Run

All she could see was ice.

Her eyes flashed around, searching desperately for an escape. The blizzard swirled around her frail body, getting tighter and tighter like a constrictor. Panic swelled inside her chest like steam and she clenched her bare, burning toes. _Think, think, _she tried to reason with herself, but couldn't conceive a thought over the roaring of the frigid winds.

She tried to yell, "help," but her words caught in her throat. She choked and started to sob.

"Elsa," echoed a woman's voice. She tried to point out where the sound came from, but it didn't have a direction. It just… appeared.

"Wh-who is it?" She gathered her courage to yell out.

"Elsa. Elsabeth," the curious voice continued.

"Who's there?" She screamed, tears beginning to stream down her face. "What's going on? Help me!" She folded her arms across her nightdress.

The voice laughed a warm, welcoming laugh. "You know who I am."

Elsa sobbed, stunned by the voice's melodic, soothing qualities. The woman laughed again but this time it came from behind Elsa. She turned quickly on her heel, and saw a small shadow walking toward her.

The silhouette had a long, thin robe billowing behind her. She was elegant and graceful but also gave off an essence of bravery and nobility. As she walked forward, Elsa could make out her features. She had bright, kind eyes and a beautiful, adolescent-like face.

"Mother?" Elsa wondered aloud, distracted from the blizzard.

Idun smiled, "Yes, my darling child."

"Help me, Mama," Elsa pleaded.

"Elsabeth. You cannot stop this by fighting it. Do you understand, my darling? No matter what. You cannot fight this. You must run, Elsa." Idun's face turned fearful and panicked.

"Mama. What are you saying?" Elsa was taken aback by her mother's fear and cowardice. Her mother and father raised her to fight for what was hers and never run away from fear.

"Elsa!" Idun screamed, terrified by her own words. "Run!" She pointed behind Elsa and screamed again: "Run, Elsa! Run! Run!"

Elsa felt numb with horror. She turned on her heel, gathered up her skirts and ran. She could still hear her mother screaming but kept running until her feet bled. She saw the cliff before her, its jagged edges like teeth. She tried her best to stop, but couldn't. She ran at full speed to the darkness below and fell into the chasm with a scream.

Elsa woke with a start, the heat of Savannah, Georgia warming her like an old friend. She struggled to catch her breath and clawed at her chest.

When the door burst open, Elsa cried in fear. It was only Ruth, one of the slaves father bought for the manor.

"Are you alright, Elsa?" Ruth asked with a concerned smile, holding up a gas lamp.

Elsa panted and nodded at the young woman. "Yes, thank you Ruth," Elsa reassured and Ruth exited the room.

_It was a lie_, Elsa thought, because even as she laid her head on her pillow she could hear her mother whispering, "_run."_


	2. A Friend

Anna woke from a knock at the door. She yawned sleepily and answered, "h-hello?"

"Miss. Annabelle? Your father says you must go to the beauty parlour to get ready for the soiree with your sister," called a sweet voice from behind the door, belonging to the young slave girl Esther.

"Oh-oh. Yeah… The soiree…" She replied, falling back to sleep. Anna gasped and sat up suddenly. "The soiree!" She sprung out of bed and ran out the door, bounding for the beauty parlour her mother installed for Anna and her sister when they were young.

As the red haired girl sat in the ivory chair, one of Papa's slaves brushed out her hair chatted with Elsabeth. As usual, Anna was in another world. She closed her eyes and thought of the night ahead of her. The music, the food, the gowns, the bachelors… Anna's heart longed for nothing more than a night of romance and class. It would be perfect.

The door swung open and Papa walked in, already dressed in his suit. He carried a golden cane, hand-crafted from India. "Ah! There are my beautiful daughters!" His deep candied accent echoed through the parlour. He walked over to Anna and kissed her on the fore-head. She giggled and gazed up at his mustached face. His features were kind and soft but if you looked at him in the right light, you could see the harshness and bitterness behind his eyes. "Ruth. Go get my daughters and I some tea." He commanded the petite slave standing in the corner. She nodded and swiftly left the room.

Annabelle never really considered how Agdar treated the slaves. Whenever she went to her friend's manors for tea, they treated their slaves the same way. It was normal, and normal was good. But when she studied Elsa's expression, she could see the shame and anger burning behind her eyes. Elsabeth had lived 2 years in the Arendelle Manor before Agdar had bought the first slave from a Dutch trader. Idun did not approve of Agdar's decision but he insisted that they needed help on the plantation. Once Idun passed, Agdar grew angry and cold and took it out on their slaves. Elsa once walked in on Papa beating a slave, and never forgot the ruthlessness of his expression, the crazed fire in his eyes and the blood on his belt.

By the time Anna came out of her daydream, Ruth was back with a tray of tea. She quietly asked Elsabeth what she would like in her cup, but Elsa insisted she do it herself. Anna turned to her father for a reaction, but he only furrowed his eyebrows.

"Elsabeth. Ruth offered to make you a cup. A lady does not refuse an offer," he said with not a drop of kindness in his voice. Elsa pursed her lips and swallowed.

Anna scrambled to change the subject. Her odd sister would not ruin this day. "So, Papa, are there any suitors coming tonight?" She batted her eyelashes.

Agdar smiled and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a high shriek from Elsa.

"Oh my! Miss. Elsabeth! Please forgive me!" Ruth had accidentally knocked a cup of hot tea into Elsa's lap. Elsa stood up quickly and began to pat the tea off of her lap.

"Oh, it's alrigh-"

"Ruth! You clumsy fool! You ruined Elsa's dress!" Agdar interrupted Elsa with an echoing yell.

"I'm very sorry, sir!" Ruth trembled, avoiding eye contact with Papa as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"Elsabeth, are you burnt?" He asked sternly.

"No, Papa. I'm alright!" She folded her fingers and pleaded with Agdar.

"Well, I'm afraid Ruth must be punished..." You could hear his Southern accent disappear. He began to walk toward Ruth, who was frozen with fear.

"No father!" Elsabeth pushed herself between Agdar and Ruth. "It was an accident! And Ruth is my friend, I won't let you hurt her."

"Well. At least we now know you _are _at least capable of making a friend," Agdar snickered, his sweet accent returning, and looked at Anna. She looked at her shoes. Papa cleared his throat. "We will resume this conversation later. Continue getting ready, and do not be late." He strode out of the room, and the door slammed behind him.


End file.
